The Color of Love is Grey
by iloveromance
Summary: While a fierce thunderstorm rages across Seattle, Niles and Daphne find a passion within each other unlike any they've ever known.


_**A/N: I considered giving this story an "M" rating but decided on "T" instead as it would have been a very mild "M" rating anyway. Please feel free to leave a review as they are very much appreciated.**_

* * *

Daphne scowled as she looked out the window of their home at The Montana. "I hate this!"

Niles moved the book he was reading, causing her heart to warm at the sight of his handsome face. "What do you hate, my love?"

"This!" she said returning her gaze to the window at the watery blur. "I hate this bloody Seattle weather! It's always grey and dreary and it rains all the time! Not to mention it's cold and wet and there's no sunshine at all! It's as though someone above is trying to force us to stay inside and find ways to occupy ourselves! What could we possibly do? We're all alone and-."

Her brown eyes locked with his beautiful blue eyes and the book fell from his hand. He rose from the fainting couch and went to her-and she toward him. Within seconds they were entangled in each other's arms, their mouths engaged in passionate kisses that seemed to go on forever.

"Niles…" She breathed, her lips leaving his only for a moment before returning to deepen the kisses that were making her insides quiver with desire for him. "Oh Niles…"

"Yes, my love?" He answered, in the same breathless voice.

She arched her neck slightly, sighing as he trailed kisses down from her chin to her throat. "I-I want…"

"What? What do you want?" He asked, his lips moving slowly, sensuously along her heated skin. "Anything at all, my angel and it's yours. I love you, Daphne."

"Oh, I love you too, Niles… and I want…"

"What do you want?" he asked again.

The kisses were scorching now, rising to a level that they'd never gone to before and Daphne wasn't sure how long she could hold out.

"You…" She replied. It was all she could say, and all she needed to say.

She barely gave him a chance to respond before her trembling fingers began unbuttoning his shirt. It took some doing, as his hands covered hers, perhaps in an attempt to help her complete the task more quickly, but perhaps not. Either way, she was filled with longing for him… and the need was so great…

When the last button was undone, she slid the shirt from his shoulders, watching as it fell to the floor. Her mouth found his neck, caressing his skin making its way to his collarbone.

"Daphne..."

"Yes, Niles?"

He was breathing heavily now, a sign that she was turning him on… a sign that he wanted her as badly as she wanted him.

"What were you saying earlier? About the weather?"

"What weather?"

As if by coincidence, a flash of lightening brightened the entire apartment, followed by a flickering of the lights. And then a loud clap of thunder startled her, bringing her further into his arms. The idea surprised her, for she hadn't thought it possible to be any closer. He held her trembling body as tightly as he could. "It's all right. I've got you. Just hold onto me."

"O-oh okay…" She replied, feeling like a frightened child. "Oh Niles…"

"It's all right… just hang on…" He said, stroking her hair, his gentle hand massaging her neck.

The thunder came again as did the flickering of lights. And then darkness fell upon them, the electricity completely gone.

"Niles…"

In the darkness his mouth found hers, leaving her breathless. Oh God, he'd never kissed her like this before, ever…

"Let's go upstairs…" he whispered into her ear.

She felt him take her hand and together they slowly ascended the stairs. When they reached the first landing, he was touching her face with his hand, his breath warm on her mouth. And then his lips came down on hers. "I love you, Daphne…" He whispered, bringing unseen tears to her eyes.

"I love you too, Niles…"

They moved slowly until there were no more stairs to climb and made their way, hand and hand through the darkened hallway. They entered the familiarity of their bedroom while the storm continued to rage outside the window.

There was no time wasted in their attempts to shed most of their clothing, but as she was about to climb into bed, she felt him pull away from her.

"Niles…?"

He leaned to kiss her softly. "I love you, Daphne."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I'll be right back. Just wait for me, okay?"

"Don't take long."

He climbed onto the bed and kissed her once more. "I won't. I promise. I'll be right back."

She smiled, cradling his face in her hands. "All right. I'll be here."

She watched his lean silhouette in the darkness, his lean form as he headed into the bathroom. And then he returned to the bedroom.

"What are you doing?" She asked, watching him move around the room.

"You'll see…"

And suddenly the room was aglow with candles; their soft flames splashing flickering light that bounced off of the walls. The romantic gesture made her cry.

"Niles…"

He turned to her and she held out her arms, inviting him in. And he accepted wholeheartedly.

Free of their clothes, they engaged in passion unlike any they'd ever shared before. She knew she could never love him deeper than she had at that moment. But she was wrong. When the moment came, she cried out his name, unable to believe that it was possible for Niles to make her feel such an incredible feeling. It was something that couldn't be described, and yet she longed to recreate it again and again.

Perhaps he'd somehow obtained her psychic abilities, for he gladly obliged, bringing her to ecstasy that was far beyond anything she'd ever imagined.

And to repay him, she implemented the same pleasure upon her husband. For she wanted him to feel it too.

"Daphne… Oh God…. Daphne…" He said, his words breathless from what she was doing to him. And then he cried out her name, as she had called out his. The cycle continued again and again, as they found their rhythm in the darkness amid the storm.

"Niles…" She said, while in the midst of the throws of passion.

"Yes, my love?"

"Do you think…."

"What?"

"Our baby… Do you think…"

He stopped for a moment, his kisses gentle now, his fingers running through her hair. "I know how much you want a baby, Daphne. And I want to give you one…. For us… more than anything. But if it doesn't happen this time…. "

She nodded, sniffling. She hated to cry, not now, not tonight when everything was so incredibly perfect. "I know…."

"If it doesn't happen this time…." He repeated. "Then we'll just keep trying until it does."

She kissed him hard and they fell against the pillows, their bodies becoming one yet again. But suddenly the room brightened.

She sat up and looked around the room, trying to catch her breath. "The electricity is on again."

He sat up and smiled. "So it is…. " And without another word, he reached over and turned out the light, leaving the flickering candles to compliment the darkness.

They resumed their passion, bringing their lovemaking to new heights. She wanted a baby so badly and she knew that he wanted it too. She was almost certain that they were successful in conceiving this time and she vowed to take the test later, prepared for any results. If they were negative they would try again and again. But for now, she simply wanted to enjoy the way her husband was making her feel, their naked bodies flush against one another as they moved rhythmically beneath the sheets.

And outside the storm raged on…

THE END


End file.
